Regalo de Navidad
by Morena Contagiosa
Summary: Navidad del sexto año. Ron y Hermione estan sin hablarse desde que él empezó su noviazgo con Lavender. ¿Podrá una carta de Ginny cambiar algo?


Regalo de navidad.

La historia se sitúa en la navidad del sexto año. Saludos y buenas vibras gente!

Hermione se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama. Miraba, con la duda clavada en sus ojos castaños, ese sobre que habia visto por primera vez esa misma mañana. No se atrevía a leer el contenido real, si bien la nota que le había enviado Ginny la habia sacado de dudas.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Espero que estés pasando una vacaciones geniales! Nosotros estamos bien. El cabezota de mi hermano está como siempre, y Harry nos ayuda con todos los quehaceres que puede._

_Adentro del sobre que te envíe hay una carta de Ron. La rompió en muchos pedazos, y si bien el reparo arregló la mayoría... Tuve que usar cinta con algunos otros y divertirme con el rompecabezas. Es una carta que escribió para tí... Aunque supongo que terminó arrepintiendose y por eso la tiró._

_No voy a pedirte que la leas... Pero si quieres, allí la tienes._

_Te extraño montones amiga! Feliz navidad para ti y para tus padres!_

_Ginny. _

_Pd: En caso de que SI la leas, por favor... actúa igual que siempre o Ron notará que robe su montoncito de papel picado._

Y ahora Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Como todo lo que tenía que ver con el pelirrojo, esa carta la emocionaba, la enfadaba y, por sobre todas las cosas, la confundia.

Sentía deseos de tirarla a la chimenea y olvidarse que alguna vez existió... Pero por otro lado le causaba muchisima curiosidad. Estuvo en ese estado ambivalente todo el día... Pero no se animaba a leer el contenido de esa carta, lamentablemente sabía que hasta que no la leyera, no podría dormirse.

Luego de dos horas, lo único que había logrado hacer era romper el sobre y sacar el pergamino... Pero todavía no lo había desenvuelto. Mordiendose el interior de la mejilla y con las manos termblando, lo desenvolvió.

Cerró los ojos y, respirando profundo se dispuso a leer.

_Desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que ibas a ser un fastidio para mi. Claro, nunca se me ocurrió que terminaría... No sé. Supongo que necesitando ese fastidio... Considerándolo parte de mi vida, de todos los días... De la rutina. Realmente, no entiendo porque siempre todo tiene que ser a base de pelearnos, pero creo que es la única forma que nosotros tenemos de comunicarnos... Y me molesta, porque si podemos poner nuestras vidas en manos del otro y arriesgar el cuello por Harry... Realmente no entiendo porqué nos es tan complicado llevarnos mejor._

_Supongo que es porque en el fondo sabemos que, cuando todo esto termine cada cual seguira con su camino. Tu terminaras con Krum o con algún otro mago poderoso y yo haré con mi vida lo mejor que pueda... Porque, siendo honestos ¿Qué pueden tener en común la hechicera mas lista de su edad y Ron Weasley, además de ser amigos de Harry Potter?_

_Creo que en el fondo sabemos que esa rutina, yo haciéndote reir y tú regañandome por tal o cual cosa va a terminar desapareciendo y cada uno seguirá su camino..._

_Pero es injusto, es tan injusto tenerte en frente y saber que, de todas formas eres tan inalcanzable como si estuvieras en un país distinto._

_Y a veces, cuando estoy con Lavender cierro los ojos y me imagino que eres tú. Pero cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que no es así, y que de todas formas soy una basura por hacerle eso a Lavender... No lo sé. Esta situación me tiene demasiado confundido. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar es un una canción que me recuerda a esto y me confunde todavía más._

_Entonces dime, que puede hacer por vos_

_que estas tan solo que no quieres ver el sol._

_tan alejado del mundo te sentís _

_que dejas sola a la gente que te espera _

_seguís buscando en vano un razón _

_pero te alejas de tu corazón_

_eres un hombre tan simple como todos_

_pero sumamente cobarde para amar_

_eres un hombre tan simple como todos_

_pero sumamente cobarde para amar_

_Cuando eras joven soñaste con viajar _

_el tiempo fue pasando y aun estas acá _

_todos tus sueños los dejaste muy atrás _

_todas las cosas que querías de verdad._

_escucha amigo un día partiré _

_y estarás solo tan solo como ayer_

_eres un hombre tan simple como todos_

_pero sumamente cobarde para amar _

_eres un hombre tan simple como todos_

_pero sumamente cobarde para amar._

_Y ella sigue esperando tu canción _

_sentada en el camino mirando su reloj. _

_Y tal vez nunca te atreverás a hablarle _

_tienes miedo de ser un tonto mas._

_Ay! Si pudieras romper ese cristal _

_tocar su cuerpo y amarla de verdad. _

_Eres un hombre tan simple como todos _

_pero sumamente cobarde para amar..._

_Eres un hombre tan simple como todos_

_pero sumamente cobarde para amar..._

Hermione terminó la carta con una gran sonrisa... Si bien la carta no decía mucho, era un vistazo sin censura a lo más profundo del alma de Ron. A cosas que Hermione realmente había ansiado pero no se había atrevido a reconocer ante si misma.

Tal vez no todo estuviera perdido... Y tal vez, ella pudiese demostrarle a Ron Weasley todas las cosas por las que ellos seguirían juntos una vez que el mundo mágico estuviese a salvo... Y todas las razones por las que ellos no podían dejarse en paz... Con o si Harry en el medio.

-Gracias Ginny...-Se limitó a musitar la castaña con los ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa en los labios.


End file.
